internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin O'Brien
| birth_place = Dublin, Ireland | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right arm medium-fast | role = All-rounder | family = Brendan O'Brien (father) Niall O'Brien (brother) | international = true | internationalspan = 2006–present | onetest = true | testdebutdate = 11 May | testdebutyear = 2018 | testdebutagainst = Pakistan | testcap = 5 | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = 13 June | odidebutyear = 2006 | odidebutagainst = England | odicap = 10 | lastodidate = 23 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = Afghanistan | odishirt = 22 | T20Idebutdate = 2 August | T20Idebutyear = 2008 | T20Idebutagainst = Scotland | T20Icap = 6 | lastT20Idate = 12 March | lastT20Iyear = 2017 | lastT20Iagainst = Afghanistan | club1 = Nottinghamshire | year1 = 2009 | club2 = Gloucestershire | year2 = 2011 | club3 = Somerset (T20 only) | year3 = 2012 | club4 = Leinster Lightning | year4 = 2013–present | club5 = Rangpur Riders | year5 = 2013 | club6 = Trinidad and Tobago Red Steel | year6 = 2013–2014 | club7 = Surrey (T20 only) | year7 = 2013 | club8 = Northern Districts (T20 only) | year8 = 2014–2015 | club9 = Leicestershire | year9 = 2015–present | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 40 | bat avg1 = 40.00 | 100s/50s1 = -/- | top score1 = 40 | deliveries1 = 36 | wickets1 = 0 | bowl avg1 = 0 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 0 | catches/stumpings1 = -/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 125 | runs2 = 3,126 | bat avg2 = 31.57 | 100s/50s2 = 2/16 | top score2 = 142 | deliveries2 = 4,029 | wickets2 = 111 | bowl avg2 = 31.80 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 4/13 | catches/stumpings2 = 53/– | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 59 | runs3 = 702 | bat avg3 = 16.32 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 42* | deliveries3 = 837 | wickets3 = 54 | bowl avg3 = 18.48 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = 4/45 | catches/stumpings3 = 17/– | column4 = FC | matches4 = 41 | runs4 = 1,781 | bat avg4 = 37.10 | 100s/50s4 = 1/13 | top score4 = 171* | deliveries4 = 2,561 | wickets4 = 44 | bowl avg4 = 27.97 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 5/39 | catches/stumpings4 = 33/– | date = 4 May | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/24605.html Cricinfo }} Kevin Joseph O'Brien (born 4 March 1984) is an Irish cricketer who plays for Railway Union Cricket Club and has played for several English county cricket clubs. He holds the world record for the fastest century ever scored at a World Cup, coming from 50 balls against England on 2 March 2011. He was one of the eleven cricketers to play in Ireland's first ever Test match, against Pakistan, in May 2018, becoming the first sportsperson from Ireland to represent his country 300 times. An all-rounder, O'Brien is an aggressive right-handed middle to lower order batsman and a right-arm medium-fast bowler. He made his One Day International (ODI) debut in 2006 in Ireland's inaugural match. O'Brien played for Nottinghamshire in 2009, and in 2010 was awarded a contract with Cricket Ireland, making him one of six players with a full-time contract with the board. He has been Ireland's vice-captain since January 2012. He was the first player for Ireland to take 100 wickets in ODIs. He was announced as an international player for the inaugural Caribbean Premier League for the 2013 season. External links * Category:1984 births Category:Ireland Test cricketers Category:Ireland One Day International cricketers Category:Ireland Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Irish cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:Living people